Kotori Itsuka
Kotori Itsuka (五河 琴里 Itsuka Kotori) is one of the main female characters of the Date A Live series. She is Shido's foster sister and secretly works as the commander of the airship. Appearance Kotori is a cute middle school girl with red eyes and very long, light coral-colored hair that is usually tied on both sides with ribbons in a variety of colors called the twintail hairstyle. She also has an anime antenna hair (アホ毛, ahoge) that always sticks out on the top of her head. While wearing white ribbons, Kotori usually wears her school's signature white uniform with a black tie, a short teal-colored skirt, and long black stockings that reach up to half of her thigh. But when she wears black ribbons, her clothes and personality change, as she tends to wear maid-like sleeve clothes, with a black skirt and stockings. In 'commander mode', Kotori wears black ribbons. To go along with her position as the commander of the Fraxinus, she wears a red coat over a white uniform like a cap, a black tie with red sidelines, a red skirt with white cloth-like sticking out and a pair of long, black boots that reach up to half her thigh. The most noticeable part of Kotori's appearance falls under how she is continuously occupied with a lollipop in her mouth. Her height is stated to be 145 cm in the anime, and her three sizes are B72/W53/H74. In her "Spirit form," Kotori wears a white kimono and has a pair of horns sticking out from her ribbons. The ribbons also gain gold flower patterns on them. Personality Kotori has three different personalities depending on the situation at hand. As a human, her character changes according to the color of the ribbons she's wearing. While wearing white ribbons she is that of her "weak self", a delicate little sister who is very dependent upon her big brother; and when wearing black ribbons, she becomes her "strong self", a charismatic and sometimes cynical leader able to successfully command the airship, Fraxinus. According to Reine, the Kotori with white ribbons is the one that can honestly say how she feels, which would mean that the Kotori with black ribbons is only putting a strong front because the situation requires so. In her Spirit form, Kotori acts the same as her ribbons' current color indicates. But if she stays in her spirit form for too long, her third, "Spirit personality," takes over and she becomes an aggressive and merciless killing machine, who only cares about battling enemies to death. It could be said that fighting strong opponents (and utterly destroying them) is her only interest. She is best described as a sadist when in this state. In all three cases, Kotori seems to have an 'S' side. Also, her deep feelings for Shido are always present, regardless of her current personality and help her remember who she truly is. No matter what the situation is, she will always be Shido's little sister. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Red Heads Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Spirits Category:Sadists Category:Military Characters Category:Sister of Hero Category:Ratatoskr & Rogues Members Category:Characters from the Date A Live universe Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Chronos Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Sibling Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters